L'héritier des Blacks
by Chibi-Alchemist
Summary: L'héritier des Blacks revient en Angleterre pour reprendre son héritage familial, ce qui n'est pas du gout d'Harry qui tient à garder la maison de son parrain. Ok je suis nulle en résumé.
1. Chapter 1

_Bon pour commencer et puisqu'il le faut vraiment : Aucun personnage n'est à moi sauf L.L._

_Note 1 : J'ai modifié un peu la fin de l'histoire originale donc…Cette fic se passe juste après la victoire d'Harry Potter sur le seigneur des ténèbres à la fin de sa 6éme année. Dumbledore, Fred, Lupin et Doby sont encore en vie._

_Note 2 : C'est un Yaoi, autrement dit honnis soit les homophobes !_

OOOoooOOO

Prologue

Georges Perec a dit : « Peut-être le bonheur n'est-il que dans les gares ? »

12 août 1997

Lucius soupira d'énervement sur le quai de la gare. « Satané gamin ! » Il avait préféré prendre le train moldu plutôt que d'utiliser le réseau de cheminette, prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas souiller ses tenues en utilisant ce « moyen de transport barbare » comme ci ce n'était pas tout son être qui allait être souillé s'il côtoyait ses créatures répugnantes… Mais il avait envoyé une missive à Narcissa, la suppliant de le faire renoncer à son projet. Missive qu'elle s'était fait une joie de lui jeter au visage en le traitant d'homme sans cœur vis-à-vis d'un enfant terrifié et déjà trop marqué par la vie! Tu parles ! Il avait parcouru le pli d'un regard distrait et retint à grand peine un sourire en se disant que la première chose qu'il apprendrait au jeune homme serait de ne pas en faire trop. Il mentait éhontemment et sans scrupule, mais ne pouvait berner un expert comme lui. L'écriture était tremblante, un peu trop d'après lui, et les grosses taches qui parsemés le papier et avaient fait couler l'encre à certains endroits étaient franchement de trop, comme s'il savait pleurer. Il le voyait d'ici avec sa pipette déposer consciencieusement quelques gouttes d'eau çà et là avec un sourire sardonique. D'ailleurs en lisant entre les lignes Lucius n'avait aucun mal à comprendre le message que son cher neveu avait voulu lui faire passer « Si tu me forces à revenir dans ton pays pourri, je ferais de ta vie un enfer ! » Soit, les manigances de ce gamin ne lui faisaient pas peur, il allait certainement lui compliquer la vie avec Narcissa quelques jours, mais finirait par se lassait dès qu'il aurait trouver une cible plus amusante, ce qu'il trouverait bien vite Lucius n'avait aucun doute à se sujet. Il avait eu une longue discussion avec Cissa concernant les intérêts de leur neveu et le fait qu'il devait se manifester rapidement s'il ne voulait pas que son héritage dans son intégralité soit remis au « sauveur » ! Narcissa avait fini par céder la mort dans l'âme et il avait lui aussi dû plier sur certains points. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait maintenant au milieu d'une gare moldu, en train de se remémorer la première fois qu'il avait vu le gosse.

C'était le 13 Novembre 1982 dans la prison d'Azkaban, Bellatrix l'avait mis au monde 5 jours plus tôt et avec l'aide du directeur Dumbledore, il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour en sortir le nouveau né. Quand il avait enfin pu le prendre dans ses bras, voulant rassurer l'enfant, que la présence des détraqueurs devait effrayer et qu'il l'avait entendut, non sans surprise, gazouiller, souriant joyeusement en essayant d'attraper une mèche de ses cheveux, son cœur de jeune père avait fondu, il avait prit immédiatement la décision de l'adopter. Mais les arguments du vieux sénile avaient fini par avoir raison de lui. Naître Lestrange, dans ce monde d'après guerre n'était vraiment pas ce que l'on pouvait rêver de mieux. Il fut donc envoyer chez sa tante paternelle, dans le sud de la France où il avait passé sa jeunesse jusqu'à ce que Lucius le rappelle en Angleterre 2 semaines plus tôt. Ce qui, visiblement, était loin d'enchanter le morveux.

Le train entra enfin en gare, Lucius sortit sa montre à gousset pour estimer le retard à trois quart d'heure rien que ça ! Et il osait prétendre que les transports sorciers étaient barbares. Il observa le jeune brun descendre du train, accompagné par deux jeunes moldues, qui l'embrasèrent chacune sur une joue après avoir gloussaient en le regardant déposer galamment leurs valises au sol. Répugnant !

Lu – Lestat ! par ici ! Cria il pour mettre fin à ce spectacle immonde.

Le jeune homme se retournât vers lui et son sourire s'élargit encore. Lucius sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur et se retint à grand peine de le lui montrer. Il le regarda approcher sa propre valise à la main en relevant ses lunettes de soleil. Et Lucius put enfin rencontrer les yeux gris brillant de malice de celui qu'il considérait, depuis le premier regard, comme son fils.

L – Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je les ai prises, dit-il en désignant les lunettes qui ornait à présent le sommet de sa tête. Ne s'arrête-t-il donc jamais de pleuvoir dans ce pays ! Bonjour, mon oncle ! dit-il quand il fut assez prêt pour le serrer dans ces bras.

Cette fois Lucius ne se retint pas son sourire et répondit avec entrain à l'accolade du plus jeune.

Lu – Rejoignons l'aire de transplanage, cet endroit grouillant de moldu me donne la nausée, veux-tu que je prenne ta valise ?

L – Inutile tonton Lulu, répondit le brun en reprenant le tendre surnom qu'il lui donnait dans son enfance. Je suis grand et fort à présent, je peux m'en charger moi-même…

OOOoooOOO

A suivre …

HP – Lestat Lestrange c'est pas un peu bizare comme nom ? Remarque avec la mère que t'as…

LL - Moi je le trouve très bien mon nom, au moins c'est plus original qu' Harry Potter ! Quel horreur ! Franchement comment tu fais pour supporter d'être aussi banal ?

Moi – Ok on se calme ! Lestat Lestrange, je trouve ça très bien moi… pas vous chers lecteurs ?

Dans le premier chapitre, vous verrez les retrouvailles avec Narcissa et Drago… l'humour sera au rendez-vous au grand dam de Lucius !!!

Bon c'est que le prologue mais j'espère que ça vous a donné envie de lire la suite à bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Retrouvailles

Lestat suivait distraitement son oncle jusqu'à l'aire de transplanage tout en observant le monde autour de lui avec une moue dubitative.

Pourquoi les anglaises font elle ainsi étalage de « leur charmes » ? Faut-il qu'elles soient désespérées par le manque d'enthousiasme de leurs hommes …

Bien sûr mais à présent tu es là pour réparer cette infamie et leur apprendre à se comporter comme des dames. Enfin en ce qui concerne les sorcières de sang, tout du moins, tu ne compte pas jouer au galant avec des impures n'est ce pas ? questionna Lucius en se souvenant de la scène qu'il avait interrompu sur le quai de la gare.

Lestat porta sa main libre à son menton et plissa les yeux dans une expression d'intense réflexion. Lucius ne l'entendant pas répondre se retourna vers lui et blêmit laissant son masque impassible se fissurer légèrement. Le brun reporta alors son regard sur lui avec sourire espiègle.

Allons mon oncle, je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse mettre en péril la glorieuse réputation de mon nom ! 'De toute façon je ne vois pas comment je pourrais aggraver les choses avec des parents comme les miens et sortir avec une née moldue ne pourrait que redorer mon blason' Continua-t-il pour lui-même.

Lucius, quant à lui, satisfait de la réponse qu'il avait obtenue, avait repris sa route, un léger sourire effleurant ses lèvres, toujours suivit par le brun. Ils marchèrent silencieusement encore cinq bonne minutes avant d'arriver à destination. Lucius prit alors la main de son neveu et les fit tous deux transplaner dans un petit salon où les attendaient Narcissa et Drago. Le regard de Lestat passa d'abord sur sa tante qui resplendissait littéralement avant de glissait sur son cousin qui avait l'air de s'être enfonçait son balai de quiddich dans le cul, et regardait obstinément ailleurs que dans sa direction, de toute évidence il aurait préférait ne pas être ici. Il haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur sa tante.

Tantine. S'écria-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras. Si vous saviez comme vous m'avez manqué.

Narcissa eut un sourire indulgent en refermant ses bras autour de lui.

Quel vilain menteur tu fais Lestat, si je me souviens bien tu ne voulais pas venir me voir.

Oh ! Mais rien à voir avec toi tata chérie, tu m'as réellement manqué, je me serais juste abstenu de revenir dans ce pays.

Je sais mon cœur… Mais comment es-tu habillés ?! S'exclama-t-elle soudain.

A ces mots Drago baissa le regard sur son cousin, qu'il détailla en écarquillant les yeux. Là où il avait laissé un ado insipide, il y a trois ans, se trouvait à présent un jeune homme rayonnant de beauté. Une peau délicatement hâlée, de long et soyeux cheveux brun, de magnifiques yeux gris en amande plein de malice, un sourire assuré, légèrement aguicheur qui dévoilait des dents blanches et parfaitement alignées enfin un corps que Drago devinait sans peine fin et souple grâce à la chemise ouverte sur plusieurs boutons. En clair son cousin était bandant, trop même pour son propre bien.

Et bien comme je prenais le train moldu, je me voyais mal mettre une robe de sorcier…répondit le brun avec un air faussement contrit et rougissant légèrement.

Et les moldus s'habillent de manière si indécente. Répliqua Drago.

Seulement les branchés . répondit Lestat avec un large sourire arrogant.

Drago à raison mon chéri… Tu devrais éviter de t'habiller de manière si provocante, qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer dans la tête de ses sauvages… Je n'ose l'imaginer ! Mais au fait as-tu fait bon voyage.

Fort bien Cissa, mais je suis peu fatigué, ma valise était si lourde que j'ai bien cru que j'allais me déboîter l'épaule avant d'arriver à l'aire de transplanage, et puis tonton Lucius marche si vite… Soupira-t-il d'un air semblant soudain très las.

Comment ! Lucius ! Tu n'as quand même pas laissé ce garçon porter seul sa valise après si un long voyage… S'exclama Narcissa, se retournant vers son mari en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais … Tenta Lucius en levant les mains et reculant d'un pas en signe d'apaisement.

Allons, allons, ma tante, je suis certain qu'il n'y a juste pas pensé…

Détrompe toi mon chéri ! Lucius est un hôte accompli, je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès pour se venger du fait d'avoir du aller te chercher à la gare !

Tu n'y penses pas ma tante, voyons mon oncle ne saurait se montrer aussi mesquin. Répondit Lestat en plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour réprimer un éclat rire.

Drago chéri, veux-tu bien conduire ton cousin à sa chambre pendant que je demande aux elfes de maison de monter ses effets et de lui faire couler un bain ?

Avec plaisir maman. Répondit ce dernier en attrapant ledit cousin par la chaîne qui pendait sur ses hanches pour le traîner hors de la pièce.

Narcissa sortit à son tour laissant Lucius seul, stupéfait, par la tournure inattendue qu'avaient pris les événements. Il s'écroula de tout son poids dans le fauteuil le plus proche dans un soupir à fendre l'âme . ' Foutu gamin, petit fourbe, sale traître ! Je suis si fier de lui !'.

OOOoooOOO

Je suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre, je dois l'admettre mais j'ai toujours un peu de mal quand je débute une fic, sans doute le temps de mettre en place les personnages.

Merci à Tania-sama et Narue pour leur reviews. Ça m'a fait très plaisir… Oui le prenom Lestat viens bien des romans d'Anne Rice mais les personnalités n'ont rien à voir. Je trouvait juste que ça sonnait bien.

Bisous à bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

Pinky, Winky !

Lestat se laissa traîner jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre par son cousin, en y entrant ils découvrirent un elfe de maison en train de finir de ranger ses vêtements.

-Pinky a rangé tous les habits de maître Lestat, mais Pinky ne sait pas quoi faire des autres choses du jeune maître.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en occuperais moi-même plus tard. Merci Pinky, tu peux disposer. Répondit le brun en s'écartant de la porte pour la laisser passer.

Sitôt après qu'elle fut partait-il se dirigeât vers le lit, en enlevant au passage ses chaussures et chaussette, et s'y affalât dans un soupir.

-Ahhh, je suis trop crevé, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais dormir pendant trois jour entier !!!

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas vraiment que tu y arrives, je suis même persuadé que tu l'as déjà fait. Rétorqua Drago en s'approchant du lit. Tu remercies les elfes maintenant ? c'est nouveau ça …

-Hmmm oui les serviteurs font toujours mieux leur travail quand ils se sentent reconnus, et à plus forte raison les elfes qui sont plutôt fiers de leur boulot. Crois-en un expert un simple « merci » de temps en temps peut te faire épargner bien du temps et des efforts inutiles. Tu devrais essayer à l'occasion. Déclara Lestat en s'étirant dans un long bâillement.

À ce moment-là, un autre elfe transplana dans la pièce dans un « pop » retentissant.

-À l'avenir, j'aimerais que tu frappe à la porte et d'attendre que je t'y autorise avant d'entrer dans ma chambre. Déclara le brun d'un ton ennuyer.

-Winky est désolé maître Lestat. Winky va se repasser les mains pour se punir…

-Inutile ! la coupa Lestat. Contente toi juste de faire passer le message aux autres elfes et de me dire ce que tu voulais.

-Winky voulait juste dire à maître Lestat que son bain est prêt.

-Merci Winky, tu peux sortir à présent. Dit brutalement Drago.

La pauvre Winky écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et sortit de la pièce en pleurant et en disant qu'il faudrait qu'elle se repasse aussi les pieds pour avoir fâché maître Drago. Drago se renfrogna encore plus en regardant la porte se fermer derierre elle tandis que Lestat éclatait de rire dans son coin.

-Joli ! pouffa-t-il.

-T'as gueule et viens je vais te montrer le chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain. Répliqua le blond.

-Hummm… Non ! Je préfère rester là à dormir !

-Certainement pas bouge ton joli petit cul et suis-moi ! ordonna Drago en lui tendant la main pour aider cette feignasse à se remettre sur pied.

Lestat attrapa sa main, d'un geste brusque le fit basculer sur lui et, avec un large sourire, referma les jambes autour de la taille de son vis-à-vis.

-Non ! S'il te plait Drago…Je suis trop fatigué pour marcher jusque là bas… supplia-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse.

-Arrêtes tes conneries. Répondit le blond en s'appuyant sur ses mains, de chaque côté du corps de son énervant/excitant cousin, pour relever le haut du sien. Ce qui eut pour effet, à son grand dam, de plaquer son bassin contre celui de la créature (carrément bandante) sous lui, qui ne pouvait plus ignorer son érection à présent.

-Tu es tellement dur avec moi Dragoo… Répliqua candidement le brun.

-Je connais ton point faible et je n'hésiterais pas à l'utiliser contre toi si tu continus !

À ses mots Lestat écarquilla les yeux puis desserra l'étreinte de ses jambes avec une moue boudeuse que Dray trouva charmante. Ils se relevèrent et le blond pris la main du brun pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

OOOoooOOO

Oui je sais c'est super court, mais je m'en fiche, j'aime faire durer le plaisir, surtout que, dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit à l'épisode du bain et je crains la surchauffe cérébrale ou hormonale. Lol !

Tania-sama : Oui beaucoup de gens vont « souffrir » dans cette fic y compris Lestat lui-même. Après tout, faut bien que ça lui arrive de temps en temps !

Dans ce chapitre, vous avez découvert un autre aspect de la personnalité de Lestat : sa paresse phénoménale ! Ça emmènera pas mal de situation marante, je pense ! Quant aux objets que Pinky ne connaissait pas vous découvrirez bientôt ce que c'est. Mais vous avez peut-être déjà une idée ?

Au fait vous avez reconnu de où sont tirés les noms des elfes de maison ?

Bisous à bientôt pour le bain !


	4. Chapter 4

Lestat suivit docilement son cousin dans la pièce contiguë à sa chambre. La salle de bain était claire et spacieuse au centre se trouvait une grande baignoire ronde de laquelle s'échappaient les vapeurs du bain. Drago se retourna pour lui faire face et commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise. Lestat resta interdit un instant et reprit ses esprits au moment où les mains de Drago commencèrent à s'attaquer aux boutons de son jeans.

-Qu… Qu'est ce que tu fais Drago ?

-Ca ne se voit pas ? Je te déshabille pour ton bain… Tu avais l'air si fatiguer tout à l'heure que je me suis dis qu'il faudrait que je te surveille pour être sûr que tu ne te noies pas… Et tant qu'à te surveiller autant aussi me rendre utile, non ? Lui susurra le blond à oreille.

Lestat laissa ses derniers vêtements glissaient au sol puis pris le temps de s'attacher les cheveux avant de grimper dans la baignoire, laissant à Drago le loisir d'admirer l'ensemble de son corps.

Une chose était sûre dans l'esprit de Drago, son cousin ne pratiquait pas le Quiddich, il était certes musclé mais beaucoup trop finement pour envisager qu'il pratique un sport aussi physique, et puis ça aurait été étonnant venant de lui… Son torse était ferme et imberbe son ventre laissait apparaître quelques légers abdos, son sexe au repos était de taille respectable, ses jambes étaient elles aussi fines, musclées et imberbes, quant à son cul il était tout simplement parfait, parfaitement digne d'accueillir en lui un Malfoy.

Lestat plongea avec délices dans la douce chaleur de son bain tandis que Drago ayant attrapé une éponge faisait glisser l'eau sur ces épaules. Lestat soupira de plaisir en se laissant aller dans la baignoire. Drago reprit enfin la parole au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes d'un silence presque religieux.

-Assis toi sur le bord, je vais te savonner le dos…

L'idée de refuser ne vint même pas à Lestat. Aussi se redressa t'il avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire. Drago passa la main sur sa hanche, le faisant sursauter.

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi chatouilleux… ricana-t-il.

Lestat se contenta de répondre quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Drago commença à lui savonner le dos tout en continuant son monologue.

-Il paraît que les gens aussi sensible que toi aiment vraiment le sexe. Drago fit basculer Lestat contre lui et l'éponge savonneuse passa sur son torse. Lestat tenta de se relever et Drago dù raffermir sa prise.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous, Drago ! Lâche moi putain ! cracha le brun.

-Je te lave idiot ! Je veux être sûr que ce soit bien fait, après tout tu es français, laisse toi faire ! Ordonna Drago d'un ton qui ne soufrait aucune réplique, avant de continuer à passait l'éponge sur le ventre du brun. Il reprit suavement.

-Je disais donc : Les gens aussi sensible que toi aiment vraiment le sexe. Surtout en tant que passif est ce vrai ? l'éponge descendit encore un peu plus sur le ventre. Dis moi Lestat tu aimes écarter les cuisses ? Tu aimes avoir une queue dans le cul ? Après tout tu t'es tout de suite mis en position de recevoir la mienne, tout à l'heure quand nous étions sur ton lit… Tu ne réponds pas ? Je vais devoir vérifier ça par moi-même alors…

Drago jeta l'éponge à l'eau et passa directement sa main sur le sexe légèrement en érection du brun. Lestat serra les dents ses pieds glissait dans la baignoire et Drago le tenait trop fermement sous les aisselle pour qu'il puisse s'échapper, il ne pouvait qu'attendre une occasion en espérant que Drago n'aille pas trop loin. La main se referma sur son sexe.

-Je vois, ce sont de simples paroles qui te mettent dans cet état-là ?

-Non ! c'est juste une érection mécanique aucun désir là-dedans crois-moi !

-Je n'en crois pas un mot, t'étais dans une école pour mec non ? Dis moi combien de tes camarades te sont passé dessus ? demanda rageusement Drago qui d'un geste brusque il le fit se redressait et sortir du bain avant de le plaquer contre son corps d'une main en tentant d'ouvrir sa braguette de l'autre. Lestat prit alors de panique le poussa de toutes ses forces l'envoyant valser contre le lavabo et retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre en courant .

OOOoooOOO

Croyait le où non Drago n'est pas le méchant de cette histoire, oui oui ! Ya pire ais je vous dis pas qui à vous de le deviner où de le découvrir plus tard !

Tania-sama : Ma seule revieweuse ! Lol c'est pas encore pour tout de suite le protège clavier mais bientôt promis ! Disons dans 2 ou 3 chapitres ça devrait commencer à être plus sensuel.

A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Stendhal_ a écrit : Le _grandhomme_ est comme l'_aigle_ ; plus il s'_élève_, _moins_ il est _visible_, et il est _puni_ de sa _grandeur_ par la _solitude_ de l'_âme_. _

Lestat eut un frémissement en sentant l'air frais de cette journée d'orage sur sa peau humide et nue. Il ouvrit son armoire et en sortit une serviette qu'il utilisa pour se séchait, après quoi il y choisit un jeans et une simple robe de sorcier noire pour se présenter au repas du soir.

Même s'il n'avait pas envi de s'y rendre il se voyait mal expliquer à sa tante l'embarras dans lequel l'avait mis la scène du bain, et , de toute façon Drago avait sans doute simplement voulu lui faire peur afin de se venger de la farce qu'il lui avait jouer sur le lit. A l'avenir il éviterait autant que possible son cousin, mais il se voyait mal manquer de respect à ses hôtes en refusant de diner avec eux pour ne pas être en présence de leur fils. De plus ce serait comme capituler devant un adversaire, avant même que le jeu ne commence, Tout simplement Impensable !

A 20 heures il sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre la salle à manger, où Narcissa et … Drago étaient déjà installés en silence. En le voyant poussé la porte, un large sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de sa tante, et elle lui désignât d'un geste souple et gracieux son siège en face en face de celui de son cousin qui le regardât s'assoir en détaillant sans pudeur chacun de ses gestes.

Lestat tombait de haut, ce cousin que petit il avait adulé et ne cessait d'imiter dans l'espoir d'y gagner une once de prestance et de charisme dont semblait à l'époque débordé Drago, n'était pas à la hauteur du piédestal sur lequel le petit Lestat l'avait placé à l'époque. Cruelle désillusion que de se rendre compte que ceux qu'on avait ériger aux rang d' icône ne sont en fait que de simples humains.

Drago regardât son cousin entrer dans la salle à manger et , bien qu'il ai pris un air nonchalant il sentait sans peine la tension du brun, sans parler de sa robe de sorcier visiblement trop ample pour lui, dissimulant chaque partit d'un corps que Drago savait parfait, sans doute mise dans le but de se rassurer en sa présence. Il avait agit stupidement dans la salle de bains, il le savait, mais sa rage l'avait aveuglé. Plus jeune Lestat le vénérait presque, il aurait pu lui faire faire n'importe quoi, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il se comportait comme son égal, pire il lui faisait éprouver des choses qu'il ne voulait surtout pas ressentir. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait énervé, pas que cela, c'était surtout l'image de ce corps parfait se pliant docilement aux désirs d'autres garçons bien moins beau, le salissant, bien sur il n'avait aucune preuve que Lestat se soit offert a qui que ce soit mais sur le moment il en avait été certain. Et le fait qu'il ne se soumette pas docilement, comme il devait le faire avec d'autre dans son esprit, l'avait rendu fou de rage, et il remerciait Merlin que Lestat ait trouver la force, d'on ne sais ou, de le repousser. Qui sait jusqu'où il serait aller sans cela. Il préférait ne pas l'imaginer.

Lucius pénétra dans la pièce où l'attendait toute sa famille, d'un pas conquérant, il était hors de question d'encore laisser ce gamin odieux le mettre dans une position inconfortable vis à vis de sa douce épouse, dont il était toujours follement amoureux après 20 courtes années de mariage. Il s'assit en bout de table face à elle, non sans avoir jeter un coup d'œil à son neveu qui transpirait par tous les pores de la peau d'un malaise dont il ne souhaitait de toute évidence pas parler vu les efforts considérable qu'il mettait en œuvre pour le dissimuler. Il mis cette angoisse sur le compte de la nouveauté de l'environnement du jeune homme et dont il ne connaissait pas les règles notant toutefois d'avoir une conversation avec lui si la situation venait à perdurer.

Les elfes firent apparaitre les premiers plats et Lucius prit enfin la parole :

-Lestat j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, j'ai obtenu un entretien avec le premier ministre demain, concernant ton héritage, avec un peu de chance tu auras ton propre manoir d'ici demain soir, bien sûr Potter ainsi que Dumbledore seront là afin de défendre les intérêts du sauveur mais j'ai bon espoir que cette affaire se règle rapidement en notre faveur.

-Merci mon oncle, essayons de régler cette affaire dans les plus bref délais, je suis asses mal à l'aise à l'idée d'envahir ainsi votre demeure, et j'aimerais pouvoir redécorer le manoir Black avant la rentrée...

-Mais voyons chéri tu n'y pense pas ! S'offusqua Narcissa. Il est hors de question! je dit bien hors de question que tu quitte notre maison pour vivre seul et pouvoir faire Merlin sait quoi avec Merlin sait qui en toute liberté ! Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant irresponsable et que Salazar m'en soit témoin je ne le tolérerait pas ! Tu restera vivre ici au moins jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité me suis-je bien fait comprendre ! Continua-t-elle avec un éclair de colère dans le regard .

-Puisque tu insistes, je resterais... répondit simplement Lestat en souriant franchement pour la première fois de la soirée.

Drago n'écouta pas le reste de la conversation, il n'avait jamais vu sa mère se mettre en colère avant ça, il doutait d'ailleurs que sa colère fut réel à cet instant. La scène à laquelle il venait d'assister était complètement irréelle et en même temps il comprenait enfin l'attitude protectrice de ses parents à l'égard Lestat qu'ils allaient systématiquement voir chaque été, et dont il était parfois jaloux. L'espace d'une seconde il avait aperçu la lueur de solitude et de désespoir dans le regard de son cousin alors que son père lui annonçait qu'il allait avoir sa propre demeure. Lueur vite éteinte au profit d'un enthousiasme feint, puis la réponse poli précédant la réaction furieuse de sa mère. Lestat était comme Potter, seul, sauf que si Potter était aduler simplement grâce à son nom ce n'était pas le cas de Lestat. Lestrange était un nom honnis de tous en Grande Bretagne, et son cousin serait haït pour oser le porter, sans parler du fait que son père prévoyait de reprendre, au nom de son cousin, à sa sainteté le sauveur, le manoir des Black. D'un côté il en voulait à son père d'imposer une telle épreuve à son cousin mais d'un autre côté il comprenait pourquoi il le faisait. Son père refusait simplement que Lestat soit destituer de ses biens sous prétexte qu'il fut nait condamné, dans une prison sordide qui plus est, comme un affreux avertissement qu'en à l'avenir que pouvait avoir un enfant naissant avec un tel nom, de tels parents. Mais Lestat n'avait rien à se reprocher il était innocent, et son père comptait bien le faire entendre à toute cette bande de bien pensants puritains, en refusant de courber l'échine devant eux et leur jugement injuste. Et lui aussi à sa façon comptait bien se battre pour que son cousin soit traiter comme il se doit. Drago eut tout a coup un sentiment de dégout vis à vis de la société sorcière dans laquelle il vivait, sitôt le diner terminer il irait s'excuser de l'attitude plus que cavalière qu'il avait eu dans la salle de bain.

OOOoooOOO


	6. Chapter 6

Sacha Guitry a dit « Quand on donne un baiser à quelqu'un, c'est qu'on avait envie d'être embrassé soi-même. »

A la fin du repas Lestat traina à table afin d'éviter d'avoir à subir la compagnie de Drago sur tout le chemin le menant à sa chambre. Enfin il se leva silencieusement, se dirigea vers les escaliers le menant à sa chambre, qu'il monta lestement pour aboutir dans le corridor menant à ses appartements. Il avait à peine fait 3 pas qu'une main, sortit de nul part, le saisit et le balança sur le divan d'un petit salon aux couleurs vert et argent. Lestat tourna la tête vers son agresseur pour reconnaître, sans surprise, Drago. Il serra les dents et son regard s'assombrit.

-Si tu comptes reprendre là où tu t'en étais arrêté dans la salle de bains, je te préviens que...

-Ce n'est pas mon intention. le coupa Drago en s'approchant doucement de lui tandis qu'il s'assaillait plus dignement.

-Pourquoi m'avoir enlever alors ? Grogna le brun.

-Tout simplement parce que tu m'évites et que si j'étais venu tranquillement vers toi tu aurais purement et simplement tourné les talons avant de disparaître je ne sais où. Je me trompe peut être ? Répondit calmement Drago, en se postant devant Lestat.

-Oui ! Je serais rester, et j'aurais écouté ce que tu avais à me dire. Murmura-t-il, avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde, en détournant la tête d'un air buté.

Drago mis un genou à terre en face de lui et attrapa son menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

-Vraiment ? Au risque que je reprenne les choses où je les avais laissé ? Demanda-t-il doucement amusé, ses lèvres se rapprochant de celles, si tentante, de son cousin au point de pouvoir en sentir le souffle chaud, il était sur point de le recueillir quand Lestat détournât brusquement la tête, faisant reprendre ses esprits à Drago qui se recula vivement.

-Excuses moi … Écoutes je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris tout à l'heure et même maintenant, je ne sais pas pas ce qui ma pris, je crois que je m'attendais juste pas à ce que tu soit devenu comme ça. Dans ma tête tu comprends, tu était encore un gamin maladroit et là te voir comme ça … Bref ça ne se reproduira plus je te le promet ! Enfin sauf si tu le désire toi aussi... Drago avait bégayé sa tirade dans un seul souffle sans le regarder aussi fut il surprit d'entendre sa réponse murmurée plutôt que furieuse.

-C'est que je ne suis pas gay. J'aime les filles tu comprends ?.

-Oui, je les aimes beaucoup aussi, elles sont si douces. Mais parfois j'ai envi de quelque chose de plus fort pas toi ?

-Si parfois.. chuchota de manière presque imperceptiblement Lestat en fixant un point sur le mur derrière Drago.

-Et tu as envi d'essayé ? Insista le blond.

-Non ! Je ne sais pas ! Je... Paniqua l'interrogé.

-Chuuut... l'interrompit Drago en posant son index contre les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Juste un baiser et si ça ne te plais pas on arrête là promis, et au moins tu seras fixer. D'accord ?

Lestat qui avait reportait son attention sur Drago au début de sa phrase se contenta d'un hochement de tête incertain qui fit sourire d'anticipation le blond. Lentement, les lèvres de Drago se rapprochèrent de celles de Lestat, jusqu'à en sentir le souffle court dont il profita une seconde avant de franchir le mince espace qui les séparait encore. Cela commença par des effleurements aériens puis la langue agile de Drago titilla les lèvres encore closent du brun les exhortant à s'ouvrir pour lui laisser le passage. La réponse de Lestat, dans un premier temps timide, se fit rapidement aussi passionnée que celle de Drago. Un geste souple mais ferme renversa Lestat en arrière sur le canapé et un genou insidieux se glissa entre ses cuisses de façon a ce que Drago puisse le surplomber et approfondir le baiser. Lestat sentit une main remonté sous sa robe et se poser sur la ceinture de son jeans, cherchant visiblement à l'ouvrir, comprenant que les choses allaient trop vite pour lui, il repoussa gentiment mais fermement Drago, qui comprenant la situation fit mine de ne pas être déçue, au lieu de quoi il afficha un sourire engageant.

-Ça t'as plu ? Questionna-t-il entre deux respirations.

-Oui c'était plutôt bien, mais c'est encore...

-Trop tôt je sais. Mais tu voudras recommencer n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, je pense que oui. Répondit le brun incertain de ce dans quoi il venait de mettre les pieds.

Drago se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à faire de même, puis le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre devant laquelle il l'embrassa, cette fois plus softement, avant de repartir dans sa propre chambre.


End file.
